


Chrysalism

by littlethimble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Tongue Piercings, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethimble/pseuds/littlethimble
Summary: "Please kiss me.."His mouth hung open needfully."Hank.."Lips locked, the universe clicked and everything made sense. They were after their mouths,eager and famished,tongues and teeth. A small ball of metal? He really did still have his piercing. The surprise made Connor moan. It felt so strange and cool,Connor wanted to feel it again.Only a few seconds were given for the intake of air,in the mix,were sweet messages."Show me that you love me.I want you to make love to me..Please make love to me."They had succumbed to the blind, deliciously irrational, mind scrambling type of passion. That they'd ever felt before. Their libido excessively, and uncomfortably high. It couldn't wait."Bedroom,now."





	Chrysalism

Rain bound them to the indoors.  
Heavy storms and stirring thunder disabled any use with electronics.  
Confound,Hank and Connor found other ways to entertain each other. Extremely thankful for one another and each other's company. They looked through Hank's old photographs. Him, his son,and wife,some of when he was young and rebellious,Connor liked to try and spot some of Hank's old piercings he had in the photos. The biggest surprise was his tongue piercing. Connor was pondered with curiosity and wondered if he still had it. The Android would get a stir of awe start to form in his chest when he saw the young lieutenant,he was saddened that he didn't know him then,how would he have loved to spend the good old days with him,going to endless metal and rock concerts"Yeah I've been to some crazy ones,I actually had a pretty bad head injury I got from going to one. I fell and hit my head on a metal bar and I split my head open." Hank paused to chuckle "God,there was so much blood,I actually have a scar on my head somewhere. Fuckin' nuts!" The older man shook his head at the thought of how brave he used to be.  
An idea bloomed in Connor's head"I think that's what we should do next, I'd like to listen to music. You keep saying we will,but we forget because we're so busy." But Connor never forgot,just Hank, but he didn't want him to feel bad"Oh yeah! Shit,I'm sorry babe. Now we got all the time in the world,huh?" Hank said pinching Connor's chin a little and giving his face a little shake,Connor smiling timidly. Hank gestured Connor to follow him out the bedroom,but first helped him to his feet"Did you just call me babe?" Connor asked,Hank paused to think,feeling a embarrassed if he really did"Did I?"  
"I think you did.."  
"Huh.."  
They both shrugged.  
  
Hank fixed himself him a cup of coffee as he stared out the window and out into the grey sky,rain droplets coming down hard"It's pissing out there." He grumbled to himself.  
Connor sat on the living room floor going though Hank's CDS and records"You have _everything_ ." Connor commented,feeling a little overwhelmed by the abundance of  music he had.  
"Yeah,I know I'm kind of a hoarder. And that's all in the span of like,oh I don't know,20 plus something years?." Hank said into his cup of coffee later taking a sip,the scorching liquid burning the tip of his tongue a little"Oh fuck,did you want a cup of coffee?" Hank asked but interrupted when Connor turned and opened his mouth"Oh fuck! I'm sorry,I keep fuckin' forgetting. I'm losing it." He laughed taking another swig"It's okay Hank,we all forget sometimes." Connor said with a smile and turned back to decide what music of Hank's he should put on.  
  
The overwhelming feeling of melancholy fell heavy on Hank's heart,but it wasn't quite sadness,more so like a deep feeling of adoration and tenderness. And it was all for Connor.  
Everything about him made his heart painfully clench in such a good way that it felt so good. Just by watching him quietly sit on the floor by himself sort through music, effortlessly peaceful in his own,one of a kind way. He pumped his fists up in the air,one at a time,the big sleeves of Hank's hoodie kept getting in the way. His rosey finger tips scratching the nape of his neck. Hank swallowed hard at the sight.  
How badly he wanted to kiss that neck,gently leaving behind a forever reminder of his love with his teeth.  
"I think we should listen to this." Connor finally decided,taking the record out of it's sleeve, carefully placing it on the record player. He placed the needle on it,gently scratching. It was something softer and instrumental, full of unexplainable emotions,but the male singer had a very masculine soft gruff voice,many possibilities with a voice like that. The music wasn't loud,just loud enough for some background noise"Brand New, Science Fiction. This is one of my favorite albums." Hank commented,his voice low and quiet.  
He set his coffee aside on the end table,dropping to his knees and moving in close to Connor. He hesitated.  
But he put a hand on the young man's shoulder to get his attention,Connor turned to face him,he seemed to be invested in the music heavily.  
He was so close, Connor's mouth just a few good inches from his own,soft and pink,corners curled into a permanent smirk. Hank couldn't resist but to place a hand on his cheek,Connor nuzzled into the touch. Hank was surprised he didn't feel nervous. Okay, maybe a little.  
Hank felt curious with his mouth,he wanted to explore Connor's person,inch by inch,to discover what he loved and what made him melt all together.  
Hank gingerly placed a kiss on the corner of Connor's mouth. Tipping his head up,placing another one on the cliff of his dimpled chin,he softly trailed his lips down his throat. Connor allowed Hank to explore,as long as he didn't stop,he never wanted him to stop.  
Not now. Not ever.

 _This is.. good._  
Hank located his hands to Connor's face, teasing his kisses anywhere but his mouth.

 _Please kiss me, lieutenant._  
Oh fuck.  
That's all what Hank wanted,needed to hear. Connor's mouth awaited his,he tried countless times to guide their mouths together,the brushing of lips drove him over the edge,it only made him want it more.  
_Please kiss me.._  
His mouth hung open needfully.  
_Hank.._  
Lips locked, the universe clicked and everything made sense. They were after their mouths,eager and famished,tongues and teeth. A small ball of metal? He really did still have his piercing. The surprise made Connor moan. It felt so strange and cool,Connor wanted to feel it again.  
Only a few seconds were given for the intake of air,in the mix,were sweet messages.  
_Show me that you love me._

 _I want you to make love to me.._  
_Please make love to me._  
They had succumbed to the blind, deliciously irrational, mind scrambling type of passion. That they'd ever felt before. Their libido excessively, and uncomfortably high. It couldn't wait.  
_Bedroom,now._  
  
Frantic and animalistic.  
Red swollen lips,rosette stricken faces and erections that begged to be freed.  
_Please hurry!_  
Connor's chest heaved,he could barely hold back his whimpers,his soft dark eyebrows creased upwards.  
Hank wrestled off their bare minimum clothing,that felt like it was a bitch to get off. Connor went to take off his borrowed hoodie from Hank.  
_No,please don't. It looks so good on you._  
Thigh to belly button,knees to shoulders.  
But first,hands stroked thighs and lips needed to have a feel.  
Hank lowered Connor's legs back down,spreading them far and wide. Taking his weeping member into his mouth.  
_Guh-- H--ank!_  
Connor's fingers pulled at the sheets of the bed,his hips couldn't resist but to thrust,but Hank let him go,he'd let him go as far and as deep as he wanted.

 _Ah! Oh fuck!_  
Hank's tongue ran over a sensitive vein,the metal ball making it overly intense. Connor dug his teeth into his knuckle,God he couldn't come yet.  
His LED flashed red.  
Hank was in between his legs again,holding them up high on his shoulders. And the look on Connor's face,priceless. Glassy dark eyes framed by dark lashes,in contrast to the deep red of his freckled face. His mouth agape,breath hot and heavy.  
Hank eased inside him.  
The two of them gasped out loud when he pushed all the way in,Connor gladly taking his full length.  
_Oh,fuck,Connor!_  
His thrusts were slow,steady, pushing deeper. The two of them withering away by pleasure. Soft satisfied breathing.  
_Am I hurting you?_  
The older man anxiously asked.  
_Never.._

 _More, lieutenant._  
Hank was just edged far too close to finishing already.  
_Y--you don't--have to--call me that,oh fuck,I can't!_  
Hank struggled to spew out a sentence,it only came out in choked gasps and shaky breaths of air.  
Connor's body jerked hard when Hank hit his sweet spot.

 _Righ-t-here! Oh God lieutenant,keep going!_  
They quickly switched positions.  
Connor shoved Hank onto his back,Hank's hands on his slender waist,helping Connor ease back down on him  
_I-I need to see your face._  
Connor pleaded.  
Hank placed a hand on Connor's chest to keep him from slouching over,the other on his thigh. Connor locked his hand into Hank's, holding it close as he rode out into his peaking climax.  
_You look so beautiful,Hank.._  
Connor managed to get out.  
A overbearing spurt of pleasure was sent to Hank's groin,it took all his sensibility not to come.  
_F--uck,I can't! I'm so close, I'm so close._  
_Not yet, lieutenant please!_  
Connor gripped onto the sheets at Hank's side's,pulling them tight,keeping them together. To keep from Hank pulling out.  
Hank pleaded and exclaimed,Connor begged and insisted.  Hank managed to throw Connor off,holding him down on his  side and bringing one leg into the air with his hand, the other hand around his throat. He thrusted in a little too hard,making Connor cry out,he could feel his voice vibrate,and feel his Adams apple work against his palm.  
_God you feel so good, Connor. You're perfect,s--so good,you're so good!_  
His thrusts were fast, and vigorous.  
Hank placed a hard kiss into the side of Connor's face.  
_Fuck,I love you Hank,I love you,I love you!_  
_Come for me Connor,please come for me!_  
They came hard,burning hot,boiling white. Moans getting caught in their throats,only coming out as pleasure filled whimpers. Hank continued to thrust through their orgasms. Taking Connor's ejaculating cock into his hand and continued to stroke him.  
_Hank,I can't-I--c-an't stop,th-ere's so much!_  
Connor dug his nails into Hank's toned back. He cried and moaned that rose in volume,arching his spine sharply. Hank gifted Connor with comforting kisses on his face,mouth,and neck.Whispering sweet reminders in his ear.

  _It's_ _okay baby,you're so beautiful,God you feel so good. I love you so much baby._

They slowly came back down from their orgasms,then crashing hard, weakness coming on fast. They struggled to calm down their breathing. Hank pulled out with a soft gasp,he turned Connor onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hank,he weakly reached up to tangle his hands in his hair and pull him into a kiss.

 _Thank you,Hank,thank you.._  
Hank softly kissed his face once again then lips  
_Are you okay,Hank?_  
Connor asked,his voice deep,softly gruff and quiet, filled with concern

 _Don't worry about me,Connor._  
They held each other close,Connor snuggling his head close to Hank's chest,his heart thumped peacefully against his ear,in it's own,one of a kind way.  
_I love you.._

 _I love you,so much._  


 


End file.
